Mori's sick day
by Ravelt
Summary: Mori has a fever and Ueki concerned about her condition. UekixMori fanfic


My LoU's first fanfic! Hope you're like it! Sorry about the grammar. UxM Fanfiction

**Mori's sick days**

In Hinokuni Junior High School, Ueki went inside to the class and put his backpack on his desk. As usual, he feels tired and then…falls asleep.

A few minutes later, Mori's came to the class but…this time, she looks pale and weak. She then sits to her place and then put her backpack on the desk and place her head on top of her backpack. Later, her friends came to visit her.

"Mori, are you all right?" asked one of her friends.

Mori then raised her head and turned to her friends.

"Huh? Oh, yes…yes! I'm fine!" she answered with a lower tune.

"You sure?" asked the others.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" she said.

"Oh, okay…if you say so…" after that, her friends left her alone.

_"I can't tell my condition to everyone. I don't want everyone is worrying about me. Especially…" _she then looked at Ueki who's sleeping right now.

_"him..."_

The school bell is ringing. All the student is sitting to their chair because the teacher is already came to the class. Ueki woke up and he looked Mori and seeing her weird acted.

At the Gym class, everyone is already gone. Mori is sitting alone in the class because of her health. Her condition is getting worse than before. Her face turned into red and she's breathing heavily now. But she must to take the lesson before it's too late. Lucky for her, there's someone who realized her situation...

"Mori, are you all right?" the voice is making her feeling unbeatable and turned to the owner's voice. None other, Ueki...

_"Great, why must ended up been found by the person that I don't want to tell?" _thought her.

"Mori?" asked Ueki with worried face.

"Ah, I'm fine! You don't have to worry, Ueki." said Mori trying to make her best friend to not worrying her.

"But..."

"You don't have to worry about me…let's go to the Hall. The teacher will mad at us if we come..." Mori cut off the conversation. Mori then stood up but she's already reached her limit and...she's unconscious.

"MORI!" Ueki exclaimed. He checked her condition.

"She's in high fever!" Ueki then carried her and ran to the Clinic School.

_"Mori..."_

(In the Clinic School)

"How is she?" asked Ueki to the doctor.

"She has a high fever now. If she's still forcing herself, her illness will get worse than before. Good thing that you found out her condition." Said the clinic doctor.

"Oh...so is she..."

"Mori's fine now. But she must to rest for whole week to recover. Seems that she's actually forcing herself to go to the school…" said the doctor.

"So, you mean Mori's already sick?" asked Ueki.

"Probably..." the doctor answered.

"May I see her now?" asked Ueki.

"Go ahead, but be quiet. She's sleeping now." the doctor said.

"Thank you." then Ueki went to the patient room.

He stared at her beauty-sleep face. It's the first time that he feels warm and calm just only see Mori, his best friend. But still, he doesn't like to express himself to the others so that's why he always acted reckless and stupid. For a moment later, Mori's awaked and saw Ueki.

"Oh, you're awaked!" Ueki turned at Mori.

"Ueki? Where am I?" asked Mori who's still sleep.

"You're now in the clinic school. You've been collapsed in the class and I brought you to here." answered Ueki.

"Collapsed? In the class?"

"Oh...yeah...right...at the end I fell..." Mori remembered.

"Mori, why are you not telling your condition? Your fever will get even worse if you just let it go…" asked Ueki.

"I...actually don't want to make everyone worried about me...especially you, Ueki. I hate myself...all I just did was only watching and screaming...I'm so not useful for everyone..." said Mori.

"Mori..." Ueki stared at her.

"I'm an idiot...I'm just only getting in you way, Ueki...I'm sorry…" Mori then started to cry.

"...Did I ever say that you're not useful?" asked Ueki. Mori turned to Ueki. That young boy brushed her tears.

"You're my friend, Mori. I don't care that you're not useful. For me, you're one of my important person in my whole life. So, don't say that you're weak. You're strong, Mori and I know that…" smiled Ueki. Mori looked at his big smile and she's couldn't help but to smile too.

"Ueki, aren't you supposed to go to the class? It's still school." asked Mori.

Ueki pointed his finger to the clock and Mori followed it. "It's all ready after school, Mori." Ueki answered.

"Oh...sorry..." Mori blushed.

"Well...I've better to go home..." Mori tried to stand up but she's fell down.

"Mori, you're still weak. Really, you're shouldn't push yourself..." said Ueki.

"Shouldn't I be the one who said that?" Mori wanted to stand up but because of her condition, she fell. Ueki grabbed her and she blushed.

"In that condition, it's impossible for you to walk." Said the green-haired boy.

"But..." before she could finish her sentences, Ueki carried her.

"I'll walk you home." said Ueki.

Mori's face becomes redder than before. "U-Ueki! You don't have to..."

"Relax, you should take a rest, ok?" smiled Ueki. Mori then only stared him.

"And you're actually light! I thought that you're fat or gained a weight." Ueki grinned.

Mori heard that and…

"Why you!!" she punched him on direct hit.

BUAK!!

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Ueki complained.

_"Even you're still sick, you still strong enough to punch people…" _He thought.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked that blue-haired girl with suspicious looks.

"Uh, not at all..." Ueki sweat dropped.

_"...and her intuition is still sharp..."_ he continued.

Front of Mori's house...

"There's no light in your house, where's your parents?" asked Ueki who's still carrying the sick girl.

"I live alone..." Mori answered.

"You're kidding?" Ueki surprised.

"Did I ever tell you a lie?"

"...Mori, where's the key?" asked Ueki.

"...In my bag pack..." After he got the key in her backpack, both them go inside to the house.

"Take me to the family room..." said Mori.

In the family room...Ueki put her down and he checked her condition. Her fever becomes worse!

"This is bad, your fever become worse! Where's the towel?" asked Ueki.

"There…close to that wardrobe..." answered Mori. After he's found the towel, he wet it and put on Mori's head. That green-haired boy become worried even more and decided to do something for her.

"Wait here, I'll get you something." Said Ueki and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later...Ueki come out with bowl of soup on his hand.

"Here, eat it..." said Ueki as he gives that soup to Mori. Mori accepted it and begin to eat the soup.

"Wow, it's delicious! You're actually great at cook! Even you don't have any talent of cooking!" praised Mori even she's in bad health.

"Not really. Sorry, for using your kitchen without your permission." said Ueki.

"It's okay, besides no one except me who's using it." Mori replied.

Hearing what she just said, Ueki asked her. "Where're your parents?"

"Um...they've gone out for the business since 5 months, I guess..." Mori answered.

"I see..." said Ueki.

"Yes..." she stared at her unfinished food.

"It's so lonely..." she continued with sad face.

After she's finished her food, Ueki took the bowl and washed it. A few minutes later, he backed with a glass of water and a medicine.

"Here..." Ueki gave her the medicine and Mori drank it.

After that... Mori's trying to stand up, Ueki helped her.

"Mori, where do you want to go? Restroom?" asked Ueki.

"...I want to go to my room...change my dress..." Mori answered in heavy-breathing.

Ueki carried her.

"Okay, where's you room?" asked Ueki.

"Upstairs..." answered Mori.

Ueki's taking her to her room in upstairs. And he put her down to the bed.

"Wait outside...I want to change my dress..." said Mori.

"Uh, okay..." Ueki then go outside of her room but before that...

"And don't peeking..." she continued.

Ueki sweat dropped and nodded as he went out of the room.

A moment later...Mori opened the door as Ueki helped her to go back to the bed.

"Thanks, Ueki. Sorry to troubled you." said Mori.

"It's all right. More importantly, you should take a lot of rest, okay?" Ueki smiled.

"...yes..." moaned Mori.

"Ueki? Shouldn't you go home now?" asked Mori.

"I'll go home until you're fell asleep." answered Ueki. She blushed but it didn't show too clearly because of her fever.

"Um...Ueki?" Mori called him.

"What's up?" Ueki replied.

"Can't I ask you something?"

Ueki nodded. "Sure. What do you want?"

Silent for a while….

"Ueki?" Mori gave her hand. Ueki surprised.

"Can't I…hold your hand?" asked Mori.

Ueki's eyes narrowed at her hand and Mori as well. He closed his eyes for a moment and he holds her hand.

Mori smiled. "Thanks, Ueki...with this...I don't feel...lonely..." said Mori softly then sleep peacefully.

Ueki was seeing her sleepiness but still holding his hand. It feels warm. He smiled and touched her head softly. "Yeah..." said Ueki with a very low voice.

In the middle of the night, Mori awaked from her sleep. She looked at her hand that not been hold by her best friend any longer. The place become quite.

_"A dream..."_ thought herself.

But the silent moment were broken because there's someone opened her door.

Mori scared but she can't able to move because her illness.

"Mori, you're awaked?" the voice made her to surprised even more because the one who opened the door was…Ueki.

"U-Ueki?" shocked Mori.

"Are having a nightmare or something?" asked Ueki as he go closer to Mori's bed and sit to the closest chair.

"Yes...ah, No-not that! Aren't you supposed to go home? It's already midnight!" baffled Mori.

"Oh about that...my sister said that I have to stay in your house because it's already late. I'll go home tomorrow morning." explained Ueki. Mori only took her breath.

"Sorry, Mori. But can I stay in here? Just one night, okay? Please…" Ueki pleased.

Mori once again take a deep breath. "Okay, but just once!"

"Thanks a lot, Mori!" said Ueki happily.

"But...in one condition..." Mori continued.

"What?"

"You have to take care of me while I'm still sick..."

Ueki grinned, "Right! And that's a promise!"

Mori nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, do you have a change clothes? If you want it, there's a shirt on the chair next to my room."

"It's okay; I have my own changing clothes..." said Ueki as he's searching his clothes in his bag.

"Ah, here it is!" Ueki found his changing clothes.

"I'll get change my clothes for a while." Ueki opened all his clothes, Mori's face become red and she threw the pillow to Ueki's face.

"Don't change in here! Go outside, will you?!!" shouted Mori to Ueki.

"So-sorry!" said Ueki then he went outside of the room.

Ueki backed to the room with his changing clothes.

"Uh, Mori? Will I sleep in the floor?" asked Ueki.

"No..." Mori moved herself so there's space for one person in the bed. "Here..." said Mori.

"Mori, are you sure about this?" asked Ueki.

"You promise to take care of me until I get better, correct? So you must stay close to me." said Mori.

Ueki is stood for a while. After that, he decided to sleep by her side like the promise. Mori stared at Ueki and Ueki's as well. The sick girl chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Ueki confused at her.

"No...It's nothing...Good night...Ueki..." after that Mori fall a sleep.

Ueki looked at her sleeping face gave him a smile and after that he fall asleep either with his hand holding Mori's hand, again.

"Have a nice dream, Mori..."

From that day, Ueki always pay a visit to Mori so she doesn't feel lonely anymore. She feels guilty to him because perhaps he has many other activities. But this young boy never feels that way and keeps take care of her every time. And seems it grows their relationship even more. Although it's only for a week, they're feeling happy…

(One week later...)

Mori healed from her illness. But...

In Ueki's residence...

"Uhuk,uhuk!" Ueki now has a fever.

"Here you go, Ueki." Said her sister, Shoko gave the medicine.

"Oh, yeah...Thanks, sis." Said Ueki and he drank his medicine.

A minute later, there's a bell rang form outside.

"Yeah, I'll get it!" shouted Shoko and opened the door.

She saw someone. A blue-haired young girl with red glasses on the top of her head stood there. Shoko's face becomes happy.

"Good afternoon, Shoko-san!" greeted that blue-haired girl with smile.

"Oh, hello!" replied Shoko.

"Come in!" said Shoko to that girl.

"Kou-chan, there's a guest for you!" called Ueki's sister.

Ueki saw the guest that coming to his room. Ueki then smiled. "Yo, Mori..."

"Well I guess we're switching, huh? I'll be the one who going to take care of you until you get better." Mori smiled.

The End

Woah! It's way too long and kinda weird fanfic. I'm so sorry if this story is too boring and for the one whose hates this pairing…because this is my favorite pairing so I made it and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm sorry too if Ueki and Mori have an OOCs.

Anyway, please review!


End file.
